It is known in steerable propellers or Z-drives to more or less pivot the housing which contains the transmission shaft and the propeller hydraulically about a substantially horizontal axis for the purpose of tilting the propeller out of the water or trimming same. For this purpose lift cylinders are provided, which are arranged besides the housing, or if a cavitation plate is provided, near same. The thus arranged lift cylinders have the disadvantage that they hinder the flow.
The basic purpose of the invention is to arrange the lift cylinder or the lift cylinders favorably with respect to flow.
The arrangement has also the advantage that the steerable propeller or Z-drive has a closed form and that the lift cylinders with the connecting parts cannot or only with great difficulties be injured.
The lift cylinder can actually be installed such that at the end of the cylinder there is provided a joint and at the end of the piston rod there is provided a different joint to thus achieve a kinematically satisfactory arrangement.
Further advantages and characteristics of the invention can be taken from the following description.